Carlisle Cullen's Relationships
Carlisle's Relationships This is about Carlisle Cullen and his relationships and feelings about people. Enjoy! Family Carlisle is the second husband of Esme Cullen and the adoptive father of Emmett, Alice and Edward Cullen, as well as Jasper and Rosalie Hale. He is the adoptive father-in-law of Bella Cullen and the adoptive grandfather of Renesmee Cullen, Edward and Bella's daughter. Esme Cullen Esme is Carlisle's wife. She is very kind-hearted, easily welcoming Bella into the Cullen family. Carlisle and Esme first met when she was 16 and he treated her when she had broken her leg whilst falling out of a tree. Both clearly made an impression on the other- Esme never met another man that measured up to him, and her effect on Carlisle was strong enough for Carlisle to turn Esme into a vampire when he found her dying after she tried to commit suicide because she had lost her first son. Proven as well, is how much he truly loves her and was willing to change her into a vampire because he didn't want her to die and suffer any longer. It is unclear how long it took the pair to fall in love, but it is known that their relationship formed "quickly and easily". Her ability to love passionately helped her to devote herself to her husband's lifestyle. Even though eighty years have passed since Carlisle found Esme, their love has never faded. Edward Cullen Edward was Carlisle's first companion, and the first vampire that Carlisle made. He was created by Carlisle in a Chicago hospital in 1918, where he was dying of Spanish Influenza. Carlisle was working at the hospital for overnight, where he met Elizabeth Masen who demanded he'd do anything in his power to help Edward. She told him "Do what others are not able to do for him". Elizabeth died after an hour, and since there was not enough hands, and eyes, Carlisle decided to turn Edward into a Vampire, since he wanted a companion. Edward at first left Carlisle, for his unusual way of life, however, Edward came back and has since then traveled with him around the U.S., to keep their existence a secret without attracting notice of the non-aging factor of their new lives. Rosalie Hale Rosalie is Carlisle's second adoptive child, and the third vampire that Carlisle made. He found her dying in the streets of New York City, in 1933, after he smelled the blood, and decided to change her into a vampire to save her life. Part of the reason he changed her was because he had hoped to make her Edward's mate, but they never showed any other affection than siblinghood. Rosalie was resentful of his action, thinking he had taken away everything human about her, but decided to stay with his family so she wouldn't be alone. After some time, she came to respect Carlisle as a father and healer, especially after he helped her save Emmett, who was mauled by a bear before Carlisle changed him to save his life. Emmett Cullen Emmett Cullen is Carlisle youngest son, and the last vampire that he created. Rosalie found him being mauled to death by a bear in 1935, and carried him over 100 miles back to Carlisle and asked him to turn him into a vampire. After Emmett was turned, they expected him to be angry at his change, but instead, he found comfort in it and became Rosalie's mate. The exact details of Emmett and Carlisle's relationship is unknown, but they are quite close, and Emmett is always willing to help him out in tight spots. It can also be assumed that Emmett and Carlisle love each other as a father loves his youngest son. Alice Cullen Alice Cullen is Carlisle's adoptive daughter. Her ability to foresee the future allowed her to see that she would meet Jasper and eventually join Carlisle's family. After she met Jasper, they found Carlisle and joined his family. Alice respects Carlisle as a father, and Carlisle has absolute trust in her, even though she seems to lack it at times. Jasper Hale Jasper Hale is Carlisle's adoptive son. He and Alice joined Carlisle's family in 1950's. After then, they had formed a strong family bond. The exact details between Jasper and Carlisle's relationship is unknown, but it is known that they treat each other like real father and son, and respect each other. Bella Swan Bella Swan is Carlisle's adoptive daughter-in-law. She finds out about the Cullens' true identities after Edward Cullen became intimately involved with her, but finds their family interesting than frightening. Carlisle and Bella first meet at the hospital when Bella almost got crushed by a van and Edward saved her with his inhuman strength and speed. Carlisle is grateful with her relationship to Edward, since he was constantly worried that his son would not find a mate. She once comforts Carlisle that he is not cursed as a vampire, because of his kindness, unparalleled self-control, healing skills and immortality, because it allows him to help people. In New Moon, Bella gathers Edward's family to vote whether they let her become a vampire and join their family or stay human. Despite Edward and Rosalie's protests, Carlisle agrees to let Bella join them to keep his son from committing suicide if she dies. As the head of the family, his vote means the ultimate decision. She officially joins their family after marrying Edward, giving birth to Renesmee Cullen, and ultimately transforming into a vampire. Renesmee Carlie Cullen Renesmee Cullen is the biological daughter of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan (who carried her while she was still human), making her a hybrid between humans and vampires. While Bella was still pregnant, Carlisle and Edward wanted to remove the fetus, but with Bella's insistence and Rosalie's protection, he finds himself unable to. After her birth, Carlisle comes to love Renesmee as much as everyone else in his family. Although they mostly try to make her adjust to animal blood, she prefers human blood more (not that she would bite humans) and Carlisle would sometimes bring donated human blood from the hospital. Jacob Black Jacob Black is a member of the Quileute tribe, and a shape-shifter who can phase into a giant wolf. His ancestor made a treaty with Carlisle's family long ago to protect his tribe and prohibit the Cullens from hunting on their lands and biting humans. Jacob is initially very hostile towards the Cullens, especially Edward, because they are both in love with Bella and fighting for her. In Eclipse, when Victoria creates an army of newborn vampires to destroy the Cullens, they join forces with the Quileute wolves and gain victory on their side. Seeing Carlisle's gentle nature and kindness, he comes to respect the vampire father. After Jacob imprints on his granddaughter, Renesmee, he begins to spend more time at the Cullens' house, and his relationship to all the vampires improves, including Carlisle. His imprinting on Renesmee also brings permanent peace between the Cullens and the Quileute wolves, as they have a law against harming a wolf's "imprinted one". Category:Relationships Category:Main Characters Category:Character Category:Character in every book